My Angel
by QueenAlla
Summary: When Marlene is injured, who is there to help her? An angel, who has lost its will, may just end up saving her after all...T for death.


Hmph. No wonder this is the most depressing thing I've ever written. I was listening to 'Hello' by Evanescence xDD And to clear everything up, this is Marlene when she's like, 16 xP

I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters, Square-Enix does. Enjoy! :3

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~_Death is the true miracle_~

I'm dreaming. I know I am. For months I've been having the same dream, where I'm lying on the hard, cold pavement, alone, shivering and dying.

My breathing is forced and painful. My throat is parched, like I haven't had water in weeks. Everything _aches_, even my heart. I can't remember what made me like this, except for a man in a cloak. He had an evil smile, and when I looked into his deep black eyes, I felt hollow. Those eyes scare me so much. They were emotionless, empty, black voids that looked like the spawn of corruption and darkness. Not even the strongest light could shine through those death traps. It would be swallowed whole, without any remorse.

Despite knowing this, I still clutch the guardian angel Tifa gave me when I was young. It feels warm against my icy-cold palm, as if it is my only hope of surviving this nightmare.

The cloaked man is gone, but I still feel his sinister presence as if he were touching my shoulder. I'm trying to endure this pain, but not even my guardian angel has enough light inside to protect me. I'm dying, so slowly. If I could move, I would end this sooner, but my whole body is locked to the floor. I'm weak, I'm trembling, I'm helpless.

I try, so hard, to whisper a word, I force myself to let words pass my lips, but nothing happens. I'm trapped inside myself. It's torture. Not the 'this homework task is torture' kind, the real thing. It's unexplainable. Unimaginable.

My little golden angel is losing its light. I don't understand. It's supposed to protect me through the most difficult of times, yet...

"Aah!"

Agonizing pain has shot up my body from my chest. It forces a cry from my lips, followed by utter silence. My eyes cloud up and moments later, darkness envelops me.

My little golden angel falls from my grasp, and suddenly I know I'm not dreaming anymore.

____________________________

Something inside my conscience triggers me awake. I don't open my eyes, I can't remember how. But I can feel something warm touching my skin, and instinctively, my eyelids flutter open gently.

My world is a blur. Fuzzy shapes move in and out of sight, and the effort sends me falling back into my realm of black. It's the only place I feel safe now. I've learnt to trust the darkness.

"Marlene?"

Something cold trickles down my cheek. That voice, so familiar, boyish and soothing, is urging me to wake up. With all my will, I want to, but something is holding me back. My body, once peaceful, begins to ache when I attempt to move. I can feel things all over my body, strange, cold things.

"Marlene!"

Every time I hear the voice, more tears escape, but I don't know why. I want to wake up from this lie, but it would be so much easier to lay in peace and fade away...

I hear several footsteps coming towards me, breaking through the barrier that separates me from the real world. A soft hand opens my own and places something inside. My fingers curl over the object, and I immediately know what it is.

"Ti..." The word comes out without my consent.

Suddenly, I hear many voices grow loud. I recognize them all, but I can't place a name on them.

The cold things I feel all over my skin begin to be moved around. I hear the faint beeps of a nearby computer, and moments later, my eyes give in to the battle and open up to the blinding light.

The first face I see is strong yet weary, and when I see the tears on his face, I feel my heart break in two.

I could never forget my Daddy.

Especially when he holds me like he is now. I feel like a flame has been lit inside myself, and a new, promising warmth fills my body.

"Marlene, you're okay now." He sounds like he's been crying for a long time. And through the blurry haze, I can _see_ it, too.

New faces begin to appear from all around, talking so loudly I feel as if I'd go deaf at any moment.

And with one last voice, I pull my golden angel to my heart and fall asleep, the sounds drowning out into silence.

_____________________________

"Marlene."

I wake up to a hand stroking my cheek. The feeling was indescribable. The soothing touch was enough to send me back to sleep that very instant, but I forced myself to stay awake. I wanted to see the person's face. I'd been waiting so long.

As the face came into focus, I felt my whole body tremble with joy and relief. Tears I never thought I had streamed down my face like rivers.

His unsteady smile was matched by his brown eyes, glistening with tears. His wavy brown hair framed his face so well that I couldn't help but smile back.

"Denzel." I murmured. It felt so good to speak again, as exhausted as I was.

He kissed me then, for the first and the last time. I would have thought that the love and the warmth he'd given me at that moment would be enough to last a lifetime. Obviously not.

Lifting a hand to the gaping wound in my stomach, I took my last breath through a plastic tube.

My little golden angel smiled one last time, and then, I finally gave in to the darkness that had been looming above me for so long.

~_Life is just a way to pass the time_~

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ugh. I feel sad after writing that ;_; Even if it was lame and the ending sucked xDD

Uh, and she died from, uh...Rape O__o

And nooo, that cloaked man was NOT from Organization XIII xDD lawl. Though that would be pretty interesting... xP

Review? ^_^


End file.
